pictureofhorrorfandomcom-20200213-history
Picture of horror Wiki
I was on vacation when I played this scary game. So it started with Fluttershy playing on a simple platform. Then Fluttershy saw Scootaloo, wandering in the woods. A note popped up on my screen. It said, "Press Z to interact". I leaned closer to Scootaloo as she stopped and pressed Z. Fluttershy started the conversation. "Why hello there Scootaloo!" Fluttershy said. "Erm.. Hi Fluttershy." Scootaloo replied. "May I ask why are you here?" "Oh, of course. This is where my house is, right?" Fluttershy said in reply. "Oh, well cool.." Scootaloo said. "Oh, it's getting so dark.. I've experienced when you are in the dark.. and how it is scary.." Fluttershy shivered. "How scary?" Scootaloo asked bravely. "Very scary.. You wouldn't like to hear, Scootaloo. I guess I better get going," Fluttershy replied. And then a note popped up in my screen. It said "Your conversation with Scootaloo has ended!" That scared me a lot. I pressed the arrow keys, but I couldn't move. Then another note popped up in my screen. "Die or move!" it said. I kept trying to press the arrow keys but it still wouldn't let me move. I pressed the shut down button, but a reply from the computer came and said "Application is not close able. I waited for 3 or 5 minutes, I saw the screen was turning black. Then another note came up. "Die, my dear?" it said. Then for a few seconds, Fluttershy was in Applejack's barn. A high pitched scream came before Fluttershy entered. A picture was taken. It shown in my own screen. It was Applejack, seeming to get away from something. Then it zoomed into the picture. And I became 8-bit Applejack. It had shown Applejack, trying to get away from a dark hooded figure. The dark hooded figure was holding an axe, while Applejack was trying to run away. I had to keep pressing R so I could crawl. I don't know why but pressing Z wouldn't work. But I was too late. The figure had caught Applejack. Then the dark hooded figure slashed Applejack. That nearly moment I almost cried cause Applejack was my favorite pony. Then, the photo straightly turned into the picture of blood slashed everywhere on the screen. Then, I was back on Fluttershy. I pressed the arrow keys and moved around. "Go back to Ponyville" was my mission, it said up the gray thing on the game. For 4 minutes or 3 minutes Fluttershy was in Ponyville. Then, an arrow was shown above Sugarcube corner. There, had shown all of the group. Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Twilight, Applejack, including Fluttershy herself. But Rainbow Dash was missing. She wasn't shown. But I noticed something. All the group had their heads twisted, and had skulls, except for her. Then Pinkie Pie talked. "You'll be with us soon, very soon.." She said, and then the screen turned pitch-dark. A high-pitched scream came. It shown Pinkamena Diane Pie, doing her scary stare (on tumblr.) It had scared me. And then, it was back to Fluttershy. Then, another arrow popped up at Twilight Sparkle's house. I didn't want to play this game anymore. I was serious. But something kept forcing me to play this game, my hopes weren't down yet. So I pressed the arrow keys, and entered Twilight's house. There, was Twilight, with her face buried in her hands. It seemed like she was crying. Then I pressed the arrow keys and Fluttershy went closer to her. I pressed Z. "Twilight.. this couldn't possibly happened.. Who did this?!" Fluttershy said. Twilight didn't reply. "You.. can't.. help.." Twilight said. "Yes I can, just tell me.." Fluttershy said. "No.. Please.. go back... You'll get hurt.." Twilight said. "Tell me!" Fluttershy said. "No! You heard me, you have 5 seconds." Twilight said as she counted backwards to 0. Fluttershy backed up as Twilight stopped crying and looked at Fluttershy. A full picture in my screen shown her in a clown face, makeup all messed up and her smile twisted in an evil smile. "Didn't I tell you? Well, you didn't listen. You have, 10 more seconds." Twilight said, and I pressed the arrow keys as the counting of Twilight went on. Then, instrumental bring me to life came. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. Then I ran out of Twilight's house. Something was telling me to stop now, but I was totally curious of this game and wanted to still play it. I pressed the arrow keys again and saw an arrow at Rarity's shop. I wanted to stop, right now! But I remembered. Of course, my mouse was frozen. Somehow bring me to life instrumental played even louder. Then much louder. I remember Fluttershy entering Rarity's shop and seeing her sewing a shirt. However, Rarity had blood-red hair as she turned around, she looked really horrible. It looked like she had sewed her own body, and her mane was cut. Her mane was very straight and short like Pinkie Pie's when she was a filly. This smile of hers scared me. Her mouth was sewed in red cloth. Still, it looked like she was bleeding. I closed my eyes and hoped for this game to disappear, but it wouldn't. The smile of Rarity's was still there. I managed to escape, but it wouldn't let me. I really wanted to end this game. But I knew one thing. I had to talk with Rarity. So, I pressed the arrow keys as Fluttershy moved. Boy, was I glad this thing was 8-bit. I pressed Z and Rarity just said "..." Because she couldn't talk. So, I kept pressing Z but every time I did she said "...". And so, I moved on to finally, Cloudsdale. I pressed the arrow keys to move on. I pressed shift to fly. Then, I was in Cloudsdale. Rainbow Dash wasn't there, though. I pressed Z and Fluttershy talked. "Rainbow Dash? Um excuse me. Are you in there?" Fluttershy said, and no answer came back. I pressed Z again. "Hello? Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy said. "Well then I'm going to open the door!". Suddenly an arrow was popped up on Rainbow Dash's door, I pressed the left arrow key. When Fluttershy came in, Rainbow Dash's room was a bit bloody. I think I saw her pegasus wings cut off. Then, I figured out that she was a fake. It was that the real Rainbow Dash was the person who killed Fluttershy's friends. Then, Fluttershy was knocked out for a few minutes. After the pitch dark view had adjusted, Fluttershy's view was blurry. A dark hooded shadow was in her way. A note came up on my screen and said press b to escape. I did exactly what it said, but now, I was too late. Fluttershy died the same painful death like Applejack. Then, once again, the picture of my little pony friendship is magic was shown with skull heads, their heads also twisted, and their bodies had a big hole in them. That, was from the dark hooded shadow. And of course Fluttershy was in the picture. But Rainbow Dash.. I think she was the dark hooded figure because she had been replaced. The dark hooded figure was in the exact same spot where Rainbow Dash was, holding a perfectly clean axe. Category:Browse